


【All草】小妈妈

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: 石墨翻，石墨翻，石墨翻完微博翻（苦笑）





	【All草】小妈妈

**Author's Note:**

> 石墨翻，石墨翻，石墨翻完微博翻（苦笑）

第一章 

强挺着身子，亦枫拍完了最后一个镜头，跟导演等人一一拥抱告别，又接受了几个媒体采访，这场杀青宴终于算是过了。

小助理已经取好行李，捏着护照机票在车前等候。亦枫戴好墨镜帽子，换了件过于厚实肥大的外套——他甚至能听到之后粉丝们的“哀嚎”，进了机场。因为是非公开行程，送机的粉丝并不像往日一样多，但还是将他围了好几圈，相机手机咔咔咔响，竟给了亦枫一些安慰。

亦枫这趟长期行程轻装简从，随行的都是他信任亲近的人。目的地所在的欧洲小镇也是团队千挑万选——人少景美空气好。

亦枫买的房子是小独栋，在湖边，这小镇本地人少风景又美，不少有钱人在此置办了房产，零零散散绕着湖边棋布，也称的上是富人区了。

为了避免不必要的麻烦，经纪人只帮他雇了一个当地的老女佣，在一华人富商家里帮佣多年，很是了解中国人的生活习惯。

亦枫躺在湖边遮阳伞下小憩，其他人就在打点行李收拾屋子，尽力为他提供一个舒适的环境，毕竟他现在怀孕八月，实在不易。

亦枫的经纪人捂着腮帮，看着不远处大明星酣甜的睡脸，又看着他纤瘦的身子和比正常孕八月小得多的肚子，不由想起四个月前，大明星还没来得及卸去脸上的伤痕妆，拽住她笑得甜丝丝，“姐，我要当妈妈了。” 她脑子轰一下沉寂了，嘴一张，各种问题连珠炮一样打出来，“孩子爸是谁？”“几个月了？”“你以后咋办？”……

“孩子爸爸是谁不重要。”  
“四个月了，稳定了我才敢告诉你。”  
“宝宝很健康，我一定要生下来，你得帮我。”  
……

说实话，当时她是很崩溃的，但亦枫是圈里年轻一代的顶级明星、公司最大的摇钱树，不可能像其他小明星一样雪藏或直接解约，不过她好歹也混了这么多年，称得上业内翘楚，蹙着眉想了好一阵，终于说服自己，最多就是几个月，还算不得什么死局。

公司高层接连开了好几个专门会议，最后敲板定下——拍完手头这部戏，去欧洲生，对外就说去国外学习。

行李收拾好后，经纪人叫醒亦枫，或许是起床气，也或许是孕期荷尔蒙，亦枫看到别墅前站成一排的保镖助理，嘴角一撇，“人太多了，留下一个保镖就行。”经纪人脸都白了，小心扶住亦枫，好声好气地劝：“那可不行，现在特殊时期，万一出事可担不起啊。”

“我不喜欢，你带他们走吧。”说完撑着腰进了门。

经纪人不敢勉强他，挑出最得用的保镖留下，不情愿地带着其余的人走了。

处理完所有琐事，天已经很黑了，老女佣看着亦枫喝完补汤，便连忙催他休息。

亦枫躺在床上，看着窗外满天的星星，远处幽黑平静的湖水，两手抱住肚子，蜷起身，用棉花糖一样甜软的声音对着宝宝说：“对不起哦，让你累了这么久，不过以后就会很安静了，好不好？”

许是因为自打怀孕以来一直工作，亦枫到了孕晚期反倒更加舒服些，气色也好了许多，每日散散步，给宝宝读书听音乐，偶尔和女佣逛逛小镇，半月很快就过去了。

 

这日下午，亦枫正睡着，旁边不远处的那栋别墅忽然来了很多人，进进出出地忙碌，亦枫看着这些人训练有素的动作，心想“啧啧，这住进来的肯定不是一般的有钱。”

 

女佣今天学着给亦枫做了川菜，刚飘出香味，亦枫就迫不及待跑去厨房打转，一顿饭吃得他心满意足，端杯热奶窝在沙发上消食，自然也就没看到隔壁住进来的那个男人。

翌日清晨，亦枫像往常一样在湖边散步，清晨的草地遍是小野花，都还沾着露水，清清莹莹，亦枫一路低着头看入了迷，不经意撞进了一人怀里，抬眼一看，是个男人，亚洲长相，四十多岁的样子。男人估计怕他摔倒，两手自觉环上亦枫后腰撑着他，亦枫红了脸，从男人怀里出来，微笑着道谢道歉。

 

退后一步，亦枫才发现这男人虽然明显不年轻了，但长得成熟俊俦，身材也保持的很好，尤其现在穿着运动服，额发微有些散乱，两鬓斑斑灰白，竟让混迹娱乐圈多年的亦枫心跳错了一拍。

 

“你丈夫呢？怎么一个人挺着肚子散步，很危险的。”男人声音低沉，带着一丝沙哑。

 

原来也是中国人。

 

声音好有磁性。

 

“啊...啊？哦，我没有结婚。”亦枫慌忙回神，红着脸答他。

 

“是吗？我是戴川。”

 

“我叫亦枫。”

 

“以前都是在杂志广告见你，原来真人这么不上镜。”

 

“你居然认得我吗？”

 

“这么美的人，谁舍得忘呢？”

 

这下亦枫彻底红透了脸，清晨仿佛成了正午，习习湖风也成了卷挟火焰的热浪，气氛逐渐升温，两人相对，静默无言，一个低着头盯脚尖，另一个含笑凝视。亦枫心里杂乱，好容易找回舌头，哼哼着问：“你，你也住在这里吗？”

 

“是啊，就在湖边，那栋红顶的。”男人伸手指给亦枫看。

“那我们就是邻居咯，我住在你家旁边，那栋白顶的。”

“可真巧，希望你不介意以后我去你家里做客，”男人抬手摸了摸亦枫的柔软发丝，“累吗？要不要先去我家坐坐？”

“好...好啊。”

 

出乎亦枫意料，房子的装潢竟然走的温馨风格，和男人成熟冷峻的外表大相径庭，反倒是很合他的口味，有些小细节跟他的房子简直如出一辙。

 

男人领他进了后花园的玻璃温房，扶着他坐下，更体贴地在他后腰垫了几个小软枕，以免干硬的藤椅硌到他。

 

“这里能看到湖，你应该会喜欢，想喝什么？”

“牛奶就好，谢谢。”

 

女佣很快就端来一杯温热牛奶，亦枫在湖边呆的时间不短，确实也有些乏了，两手捧住玻璃杯小口啜饮，红唇白齿浸在牛奶里，看得戴川口干舌燥，不由凑近亦枫。

 

亦枫怀胎近九月，浑身都是甜丝丝的奶味，又刚喝了牛奶，连呼吸都带着奶香，勾得男人下身发紧。亦枫也并不好受，孕期丰沛的荷尔蒙作祟，自怀孕以来，他生理需求日渐汹涌，又因为拍戏日程繁重，只能生生压制，连自慰都不太敢。现在旁边坐着个成熟健壮的男人，尤其是男人刚运动完，汗液裹挟男性气息不停攻击着亦枫脆弱的理智。

 

两人如同磁铁越靠越近，男人大手摸上亦枫肚子，轻柔地抚摸，手法虽有些生疏，但一下子就能看出有做父亲的经验。

 

“这么大的月份可不容易，孩子父亲呢？怎么放心让你一人散步。”

 

“这是我自己的宝宝，跟别人没关系。”

 

亦枫的语气柔和但坚定，戴川还没来得及佩服他的勇气，亦枫又垂下眼，嘴巴抿成一条线，盯着肚子不动。在戴川眼里，正是一副委委屈屈又不肯说的可爱可怜模样。戴川身家显赫，从小见过无数或逢迎或矜持的好相貌，但极少有过怜爱之心，但这一刻，戴川看着眼前人红红的眼尾，不受控制、不计后果地吻住了他的唇。

 

“真甜。”

 

第二章 

 

清晨，亦枫披了件外衣在湖边小园里侍弄花草，他身子的负担愈发重，湖边难行，也不敢再去散步。湖水蒸腾出雾气，缠绕在花间草间，烘托着亦枫似是下凡仙子，虚虚幻幻不很真切。

 

戴川迈进小园，映进眼里就是这样一个背影。

 

脆弱、纯洁、柔软。

 

又充满坚韧的勇气。

 

激起他凶狠的征服占有欲。

 

戴川一步步走近，越近越激动，更是诧异自己都快到知天命的年纪，居然被他迷得好似失了心智。

 

亦枫睡得少，精神不是很好，也没注意到男人的脚步声，直到男人结实的身躯贴上来，亦枫才乍一下反应过来。戴川环抱着他，一只手捧住他的肚子，另一手掐下旁边开的正好的白色蝴蝶兰，别在亦枫耳边，埋在亦枫颈窝细细嗅交织的体香和花香。

 

亦枫被他牢牢锢住，试了几下无果，索性放弃挣脱，软在男人怀里任他嗅闻。可男人却变本加厉，不满足于拥抱，伸出舌头舔上亦枫耳朵。舌头划过耳廓，到小巧耳垂，又吻上他耳后的疤痕。亦枫害了羞，从面颊到耳尖，一路开出了三月桃花，衬得发间兰花更加白。

 

温香软玉在怀，男人自然把持不住。粗硬物什高高翘起，隔着衣物顶上亦枫臀缝，故意在小屁股上蹭来蹭去。亦枫孕期加倍敏感，经不起如此挑逗，下身汩汩泌出蜜液，偷偷洇湿了小裤。

 

男人微曲起腿，用硬邦邦的膝盖顶弄亦枫腿间，亦枫背上登时窜过一股电流，大腿根不住微颤，人一下子软了，整个倒在男人身上。戴川搂住亦枫，将他轻放在身后软椅上，垫好软枕，哄着亦枫张开腿。

 

男人一手伸进亦枫的裤子，抚摸揉捏他紧致的肌肤，见亦枫情动之余脸上亦有几分害怕神色，男人伏下身子，亲上亦枫圆鼓鼓的肚子。

 

“放心，我会小心的。”

 

亦枫看着男人深邃的眼睛，眼角的几条纹路，忽然安下心，放下了最后的戒备。

 

男人果然说到做到，从前戏到进入，一直很温柔，甚至有些小心翼翼了。前戏时的轻吻爱抚完全的挑起了他孕期积攒的欲望，亦枫就如饱满成熟的蜜桃，敏感纤薄的表皮快要裹不住内里甜美丰沛的汁水，只等人轻轻咬开，肆意索取。欲望渐涨渐高，扩张完后，亦枫咬着嘴巴等待男人粗热性器的挺入抽插，可男人此时却好像成了青涩的毛头小子，只在亦枫蜜穴口顶着，好像不知道该怎样做。

 

亦枫穴口的软肉被性器抵着，不自觉开始吮吸，可男人还是不动，只是浅浅勾起嘴角，与亦枫四目相对，凝视着他。

 

亦枫被荷尔蒙搅得浑身又热又涨，胡乱地在软椅上蹭来蹭去，这样的自我抚慰无异隔靴搔痒。没多久，亦枫缴械投降。

 

“你…进来…快点。”声音小若蚊蚁，但好似打开了男人的开关，男人扶住他的腰臀，一下子捅了进去，深深浅浅的抽插。

 

粗硬物什在体内疯狂搅动、碾磨，亦枫溃不成军，连呻吟都不成调。

 

看着男人酣畅的表情，一片混沌的亦枫忽然醒过神，攥起小拳捶打男人的后背。

 

“骗子！你故意的！”

 

“你放开我！我不做了！”亦枫本以为这人成熟体贴又温柔，结果一张好皮下面还是坏心眼。

 

“怎么可能。”

 

男人吻上亦枫张合的小嘴，舌头舔过亦枫的上颚，又捉弄他的可爱小舌，将他剩下的话都化成唔唔哝哝的呻吟。下身性器又挺进一分，不停肏弄亦枫的敏感点。

 

亦枫又陷入快感的狂风暴雨，挣扎逃脱的企图被冲刷的一干二净。

 

小园里持久的传出肉体碰撞声、液体粘连声和呻吟，守在门口的保镖女佣只好一退再退，最后，远远看着熟睡的亦枫被男人裹好抱出来。

 

自从两人那场忘情的欢爱揭下了男人伪装温和的面具，戴川再无顾虑，整日陪在亦枫身边，拉着他做些花样百出的事情。为了性事方便，戴川不允许亦枫穿下衣，而是从私人设计师那里定制了许多丝绸的睡裙。戴川喜欢看柔滑的布料被亦枫的孕肚撑起的样子，充满了母性的柔美，但衣长又被特意裁短，堪堪遮住大腿根，圣洁与肉欲交织，美得勾魂摄魄。

 

频繁的性事和孕激素较劲般滋养着亦枫，他本就极姣好的脸愈发的美，甚至让人感觉莹莹的发着柔光，因工作消瘦的脸颊也丰盈起来，软软糯糯，戴川经常一亲就亲好半天，又吸又嘬，舍不得放开。

 

两人过着蜜里调油没羞没臊的小日子，直到亦枫预产期临近，进医院待产，戴川放下手头所有事务，日夜在医院陪他。亦枫虽然大为感动，但依旧坚持不让戴川陪他进手术室。临生前，戴川俯身在亦枫唇上郑重印下一吻，牵起亦枫的手，套上了一枚钻戒。

 

历经四个小时的剖腹产，亦枫生下了一个小男婴，孩子粉粉嫩嫩，头也圆圆脸也圆圆，眼睛随了亦枫那双又大又圆的猫儿眼，戴川更是万分疼爱。

 

出院后，戴川干脆把人接回家，为了保护亦枫，知情的保姆奶妈都是提前从戴家调来的老人，考虑到亦枫工作的特殊性，又为他找了国外专门的机构恢复身体。

 

戴川虽然长年在国外，但他那个年代的人对生孩子这种事观念还是比较传统，又加上亦枫生这孩子着实也吃了不少苦头，看着亦枫产后白如纸的脸色，戴川心疼得要命，硬压着亦枫养月子。

 

亦枫一开始不同意，说他工作不允许，空窗太久很麻烦，偏要回国继续跑行程。戴川脸立刻黑了，攥着亦枫左手给他看戒指。

 

“你现在是我太太。”

 

“哼，趁着人家疼的要命就给我套上了，连个婚礼都不办，还指望我答应，再说，就是夫妻也有人身自由啊。”

 

说完头一扭，连看都不看戴川了。

 

气得戴川立马联系了国内的子公司，也不管那边是深夜还是凌晨，轰醒了人向亦枫公司高层施压，又挤出来三个月假期。

 

看着这个年近五十本来成熟稳重的男人为了他简直成了坏脾气的小子，亦枫又无奈又欣喜，只好顺了男人心意，安心将养。

 

两个月的精细调养下来，亦枫愈加精致，又因为生产添了几分娇软。戴川心疼他，情欲翻涌时，只是用嘴用手解决，亦枫每每红着脸求他，戴川总是哄他，说忍到出月子就好了。

 

只是这样倒也没什么，可恶的是戴川不准亦枫亲自喂养孩子，却每日给他准备滋补奶水的膳食，补得亦枫双乳总是肿胀得鼓鼓囊囊，半夜听到孩子哭就几乎要溢出奶。

 

第一个涨奶的夜晚，亦枫被若隐若无的啼哭吵醒，正要去看看孩子，却感觉身体突然涌上一股热潮，他咬着下唇难耐地在床上轻扭，奶头高高肿起，像两颗熟透的樱桃，内里充沛的奶汁喷薄欲出，双乳顶起胸前柔滑的绸缎，丝料包裹着奶头，又酥又麻，但他甚至都不敢碰，只能摆着腰臀小声哼唧，生怕吵醒旁边的男人。

 

可男人眠浅，自从认识了怀孕时候的他就更是睡得又短又浅，只是从没有跟亦枫提及过而已。

 

戴川在一旁假寐，孩子的哭声渐渐平息，亦枫的呻吟却逐渐清晰，他的小妻子，又软又嫩，即使已经做了妈妈，却还是像未经人事的青春期小女孩，充满了天真的性感。他不敢自己抒解，难受起来还是像个小孩子一样低声啜泣。

 

亦枫的细腻肌肤和包裹着他胴体的丝绸轻轻地蹭在戴川身上，空气中溢满奶香和甜声，戴川体内的禽兽嗅到合适的时机，猛一翻身，将亦枫压在身下，一手攥住他两只细腕，摸到床头的领带锢住，逼着亦枫抻开身子，丝绸睡衣应势滑开，一对娇乳白兔一样跳出，因着几下晃动，红艳奶头溢出几滴米黄色乳汁，颤颤巍巍挂在奶孔边，可怜极了。

 

床头的声控夜灯应声亮起，昏黄灯光映上亦枫饱满双乳，真如琼脂玉露诱人之至。戴川伸出舌头舔上乳头，在舌间推挤乳肉，又把大半奶子含进湿热口腔，啧啧地嘬着香甜奶水，另一边奶子被大手揉来掐去，挤了一手奶水，伸进亦枫软蚌一样的肉唇，哄他舔干净，“心肝儿你尝尝，自己的奶是不是特别甜？”

 

亦枫被他弄得懵懵，眼神迷离，捧着大手又含又舔，乖的像只小奶猫。

 

戴川吸空了双乳的奶水，意犹未尽，一边盘算着怎么给亦枫补奶水，一边拿自己冒着胡茬的下巴蹭亦枫的奶头，戳他脆弱的奶孔。硬硬的胡茬刺激着娇软敏感的奶头，惹得亦枫呻吟里都带着哭腔。男人一颗坏心肠，看亦枫只是带上了哭腔，还没被玩到哭出来，又使一招，大手掐上亦枫细腰揉捏他腰间敏感软肉，含住他一边乳肉，用牙齿轻咬奶头，轻重缓急，不慌不忙，让急于释放的亦枫更加难耐。

 

男人咬住奶头狠狠吮吸，亦枫双乳酥麻好似过电，脑中一片混沌，奶汁喷射，颤着嗓子高潮了。

 

“睡衣这么宽松你都受不了喷奶了，穿婚纱的时候可怎么办？”

 

亦枫高潮余韵未过，瞳孔失焦软在床上，任由戴川一点点舔干净喷出的奶汁。

 

奶水被男人吸了个净，亦枫双乳也不再涨痛，乖乖窝在男人怀里睡了。


End file.
